An Unfortunate Meeting
by SweeneyLover1111
Summary: Sweeney comes across an inspector


She looked up at the two adjoined shops. What a sad little corner building it was, so dark and drab. How could anyone believe heinous crimes were being committed in there? Oh, might as well inspect just to please everyone, then it was onward with life. She stepped forward to the lower shop, so to read the sign more clearly. Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, eh? Finding nothing curious to this fact, she stepped upon the creaking stair with sudden chills. This feeling made her second guess her initial thoughts about this place. Maybe she would find something worthwhile after all...

Sweeney saw the woman from outside his fogged window. What was she doing staring at Nellie's shop like that? She had no business snooping. Of course, she would try to find some evidence that would lead to his arrest, but would uncover nothing. Sweeney always cleaned up after his murders. How many people had he brought to an end? Five? Six? He took care of his dirty work so carefully, so meticulously. He smiled at the sight of her, looking so confident. He polished his blade roughly, enough to draw some blood from his finger.

She felt the chills sweep past her and come to an end. She halted on the third creaking step to try to recall information on the suspect. Whether it was to actually remember something, or to stall, she did not know. The facts rushed by so quickly. Sweeney Todd, formerly Benjamin Barker, 41, greasy black head of hair with a white streak, barber, suspected of killing his customers with one slice to the neck, pale, no family. Of course she would find something, a body or traces of blood, something! Regaining her confident countenance, she trudged up the steps knowing she had this case in the bag.

He saw her finish her stride up the steps. She was a rather nice looking woman. She had curly red hair falling to her shoulders, letting it hang there, a perfectly sculpted nose, and full lips, deep chocolate eyes that seemed bottomless. She placed her hand to his door, gently knocking once. He started to the door, his heavy steps making the only sound in the room. He gained a proud look himself and politely opened the door. She would find nothing and possibly come to an end herself.

The inspector took a look inside the top shop. It was just as sad inside as it was outside. Run down walls that had a light blue tone, no curtains, and no decorations. The only thing the room was composed of was an old chair, a dresser for his work items, and a cracked mirror off to the corner. There was something under a dirty blanket off the side, too. Then she saw him, and she never knew so much fear could pass through one person.

He noticed the look of fear pass through her eyes even though it vanished in a second. This was what fueled him to commit all those crimes. She was scared of him and they both knew it. He loved the feeling of having that power over someone. Sweeney smiled and set down his blade and cloth on the dresser. He turned back to the woman and said "Hello, I am Mr. Sweeney Todd, but you can address me as whatever you like. Obviously you haven't come to me in need of a shave, so how may I be of your assistance beautiful?" Sweeney then extended a warm and welcoming hand to the little lady. By her flattered appearance, he knew getting rid of her would be easier than expected.

She was flabbergasted by his unexpected kindness! Beautiful? No man had ever called her beautiful. She was too serious for that. No, no, she had to stay on task! This man was a murderer! Flattery would not cause her to sway in her decision to investigate. She took his hand and gave it a soft shake, "there have been some suspicious claims about the disappearance of locals. I was just wondering if I could take a look around…" she was cut off by another woman entering the shop; Sweeney smiled at the fine lady, and the inspector became instantly jealous. She had red hair a shade darker than her own, a curvaceous body, and was rather short. She shared a look with Sweeney that looked mischievous

Sweeney smiled very fake and it was a wonder that the inspector and Mrs. Lovett both fell for it. What was Nellie doing here? She was going to ruin everything! She had a rather loud mouth and would probably blow their shared secret to the inspector! Trying to get Lovett out of the way he said swiftly, "Nellie, could you step outside for one second? I'd like to speak with you?" "Of course" she replied in her naturally sing-song voice. He pushed her hurriedly by her waist to the door. As soon as they were separated from the inspector, Sweeney said in a hushed whisper, "Mrs. Lovett, I need you to wait down inside your shop until you see the inspector leave or slide down the chute. Then you can come up, and we can talk. Alright?" "Inspector? Who is she? I just wanted to know…" always the nosy one, "just get going" and he led her to the top step down to her shop. He couldn't wait for the day when he wouldn't need Nellie and he could get rid of her too.

The inspector watched as Sweeney gave Mrs. Lovett a cold look as she stumbled down the stairs in her long dress. They were definitely discussing something sinister, but she couldn't hear through the door. He composed himself, and then stepped back into the shop. She needed to get this over with and arrest the man. She was starting to get anxious, and she knew he would hurt her when the time was right. He walked suavely back in and said "Sorry for the inconvenience, but Nell can be a handful. Though I owe her my life, she took me back in after…what did you say your name was inspector?" He was obviously trying to change the subject, and she wouldn't have it. She said, "I didn't." and tried to get him to go on. He saw the look on his face falter then return to its coolness. He said, "ah, a rather insignificant story it is. I had…left for a while and Nell kept the shop in good hands. She left the place relatively untouched, and didn't sell my blades. Quite a lady she is." He was lying, and they both knew it. She would get the truth.

Sweeney was feeling a little caught off guard with this inspector. Most women would have crumbled in his hands by now. He was so charming. She wasn't budging and kept the questions coming. When he didn't seem to be budging either, she pressed on with more blunt questions. Then one got to him. "Why did you kill all those people Mr. Barker? Why did you murder innocent souls?" Barker? How-how did she know? Who was she to waltz? He couldn't sustain his anger, and his hand twitched for his blade. He couldn't keep it in much longer and he had to get rid of her. If she wouldn't leave on her own, he would do it. He would murder the inspector with so many questions.

She was winning, and she knew it. Her body became less tense, and the questions were flowing out with such superiority. She would have this case down in an instant. Too bad she had to sack such a good looking man. "Answer the question, Mr. Barker! Why did you kill so many people?" He was falling apart. He replied, "I-I didn't! I killed no one! No one at all!" Then everything changed.

Sweeney knew what to do. He could see the way she looked at him when she walked in, the way she looked at him even now. She was attracted to him, and that was good enough. He gained a seductive look, and walked over to her lightly. The look on her face was utter confusion. Bewilderment even. He stepped over next to her and placed an arm gingerly over her shoulders.

What was he doing? She had him! Now he was flirting! Oh my God! It was unbelievable! She would have none of it…but then she felt it. The power of him seemed to be radiating off his very flesh and the way his words held such power. He liked her and she couldn't resist. She fell into his arm.

He had her now. It was certain that she would die. All he had to do was lead her to the chair…

He was leading her to the chair! The killing chair! She knew it! She wrestled out of his grasp and ran to the door. It was locked!

He let a smooth chuckle escape from his lips. Did she actually believe he would leave the door open? No, Sweeney Todd was smarter than that. He locked the door, and only he had the key. He grabbed her by her hair and sat her down in the chair. He grabbed his polishing rag and shoved it into her mouth to suppress her screams. Then, for laughs, he told her the truth. How he wanted revenge for his wife and child that were snatched from his grasp 15 years ago by a Judge Turpin! He was falsely accused of a crime and sent to jail! He killed people to feel the sense of pleasure and remorse.

He confessed so much more than planned, but that didn't matter because she was going to die. He was going to kill her, but somehow under all that hatred and disgust, she felt sympathy. She loved him. He was going to kill her and she loved him anyways. She said goodbye to the world and prepared for the Heavens.

Sweeney grasped his blade and pressed it against her neck. He saw blood beads fall so gracefully upon his razor. "Goodbye Beautiful" Then, with one swift motion, he drove the blade across her thin neck.

The pain was unbearable and she would be dead in a matter of seconds. Yet, she was able to utter her last words, "I love you…" then felt life slip away from her grasp.

Sweeney thought he heard something along the lines of love, but didn't believe it. He watched her slide down the chute with finality, and went downstairs to make sure she was made into a proper meat pie.


End file.
